Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild: The worst Yiga warrior
by Ciela Wolfe
Summary: While traveling in the desert, Link and Zelda meet a Yiga warrior who supposedly defeats Link and poisons him. Zelda and Urbosa must find what is wrong. No Zelink fluff in this one, sorry! Rated K for a hurt Link
1. chapter 1

**The day we went to Gerudo desert was the worst week of our lives. Here's how this story goes...**

Zelda was just coming back from checking out Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Link was waiting for her at the bazaar. The heat bearing down of her back

 _Why do I wear long sleeved clothes?_

She heard faint footsteps from coming in all her directions.

 _Yiga Clan. But I'll be fine, Link will come_

Sure enough, just as the Yiga warrior brought down his sword, Link came. He sliced his sword over the chest of the warrior and he dropped dead. But the other warriors did nothing to attack, even though there were about twelve. One then said, "Lady Izleah has come!" Then a Yiga warrior came in a flash of red cards. She did not wear the skin tight suit the others did. But instead was dressed in a jumpsuit with cloaks and other fabrics billowing behind her. She wore the traditional upside down Shiekah mask and a jeweled headpiece. She was taller than all of them, with black shining hair.

"Finally, a worthy opponent."

Link tightened his jaw and shoulders.

Izleah must've seen it too, because she then stated, "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Just you." She added with a menacing snarl. She took off her mask and behind it was two sparkling green eyes and a scar on one of them. Izleah look to be around 19 years old! She charged first, swinging her jeweled sword. It glinted in the desert light and Link narrowly avoided it. He struck back with all the force he could muster, knowing how powerful she was. But that didn't even faze her. She quickly advanced on him, zigzagging in an attempt to confuse him. It slightly work, because Link could not keep up. She managed to cut his shoulder, ankle and his left hand. Link though he could use her outfit to his advantage, but she was to quick. But Link was not helpless in this fight. He also managed to score a clean cut from her shoulder to right hip. He also torn most of her robes. This infuriated her and she quickly pulled a needle out. She drew some amber liquid from a glass jar. As she did this, the Yiga warriors attacked Link. They were and easy kill, compared to this 'Lady Izleah'. While the fight was going on, Zelda managed to run back to Gerudo Town. 

"Urbosa! Help, please!" Zelda cried.

Urbosa and two guards came running into the throne room. A concerned look swept across the Champions face.

"Zelda? What is the matter?"

"The Yiga Clan, they are fighting Link with some Lady Izleah!"

"Sweet Hylia, she's the most dangerous one!"

They both ran out of the town and back into the bitter heat of the desert,

Meanwhile

Izleah has just finished putting the liquid into the vile.

"Move?" She screeched.

She quickly ran to Link and stabbed him in the neck, and he suddenly dropped down shaking. Just after Izleah stabbed him, a bolt of lighting struck her and her warriors. Obviously it didn't hurt that much, but it was enough to make her whirl around, angered. She saw Urbosa and smiled, "Well if it is my old friend Urbosa!"

"You are no friend of mine!" Urbosa snapped back. " Now leave!"

"Alright, keep your skirt on, I'm gone." She looked over at Link, who was shaking violently. "My job here is done". And with she smiled and snapped her fingers, and a plums of red spread about until dissolving a second after.

"Link?" Zelda's concerned voice sounded behind Urbosa. She turned around and saw him lying on the floor, who was now coughing violently.

"Come on, let's get him some shade." Urbosa said.

 _Links POV_

After the brutal battle he felt a twinge of pain in his neck. He look over to see Izleah staring at him devilishly. Then he dropped down, suddenly feeling pain. He just hoped the princess was alright. He just then heard a crackle of lighting and Zelda's voice. All he could remember after was the excruciating pain.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens. Thanks to those who read this. It's my first!**


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms

They had to drag Link back to the bazaar where they mounted the horses and set off toward Hyrule Castle. Urbosa send a messenger to Gerudo Town says she will be gone for a while. All through the ride, Link shook, coughed and had a high fever. multiple times he shook his head indicating he was fine. But both Zelda and Urbosa knew he was far from fine. After a while, Link passed out from exhaustion.

Gingerly, Zelda felt his forehead and quickly pulled back.

"He's burning up," Zelda said. "What if he doesn't make it by the time we get to the castle?"

"Link is a fierce warrior, who was chosen by the goddess," Urbosa said firmly, "He'll be fine."

When they finally made it to Hyrule Field, they sped the horses to a gallop. One of the gaurds saw them and yelled out, "Princess Zelda has returned, along with the Champion Urbosa!" The gaurds lofted the gates and they both sped through.

They sought out the castles doctor, Purah.

"Oh my, he's not in good shape." Purah stated. "I need to take him now, so you can go." Zelda and Urbosa looked at each other.

"Come on Zelda, let's go."

Zelda sighed and left along with her Gerudo friend.

"Be honest with me Urbosa, do you think he'll be fine?" Zelda said in a hushed voice.

Urbosa look to the sky and thought. Finally she answered, "I don't know. Izleah is brutal and I have no clue what she did. But Link is strong, so yes." She answered.

"Tell me about her. Izleah." Zelda said.

At first Urbosa look surprised, then quickly understood why she asked.

"I've only meet her a few times. Both times I care back with at least a few injuries. As far as I know, she used to be a rouge until one day she saw a chance to show off her skills in the Yiga Clan. She's a very respected warrior and has no mercy." Urbosa look down. "No mercy, especially to those she _loathes."_

"Will you come with me to check on him tomorrow?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, little bird." Urbosa replied with a smile.

 _Links POV_

Pain is all he could remember. Like poison running through this veins. He tried to sit up but only got a tremor of agonizing pain.

 _What did she do to me!_

After a while he heard Purah voice say to try to sit up. He did and surprisingly felt nothing.

Purah smiled, "There, this pain reliever will help but not forever. I suggest taking it easy."

Link nodded, relived but also worried.

 _What about Zelda?_ He wanted to ask but still kept silent.

"Go to your room and lay down." Purah instructed. Link got up, aching. He was offered to be aided with some guards, but he merely shook his head. While he limped down the halls, he heard Zelda's voice along with Urbosa's. He smiled, knowing that she was safe.

Once he finally made it to his room. He laid down and sighed. It was nice to lay down for a change. He dozed off and slept the whole night.

 _The Next Morning, still Links POV_

He woke up the next morning and stood up to stretch. But as soon as he stood, he fell to the ground. He let out a startled cry and gripped the carpet to help with the pain. He eventually heaved his way to the bed post, where he stood, shaking and sweating. His fingernails dig into the pristine wood and he clenched his teeth. He had never before felt pain as bad as this. He felt like he was being stabbed multiple times. At his cry, Zelda and Urbosa came in, flinging the door in the act. There they saw Link, standing there shaking.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda cried.

"Come on, we need to get him some help."

They both took Links arms and dragged him back to Purah and her team.

When they finally got there, Link had almost blacked out. They laid him on the table and started to check his vitals.

One of Purahs members yelled out, "His vitals are dropping!" With that they all rushed to get Link multiple antidotes and something to relive the pain.

 **Hello lovelies! Sorry these chapters are so short, I've been working on another story with much longer chapters. It is not out yet but will be April 8th, 2018! It is called 'The Blazing Palisade'. That will be a demo for a comic I will be posting later in the year. So check it out on it release day! Oh and comment down below if the next chapter will be about Link, Zelda and Urbosa or Izleah? Bye!**


End file.
